Technology currently allows users to generate and store a large number of digital media items. While on a vacation, for instance, a user may use his or her digital camera, smartphone or wearable computing device to produce dozens of digital photographs that describe his or her travel experience. The user may then transfer these digital photographs to a personal computer and/or a cloud storage service.
A user who captures a large number of digital photographs is faced with the subsequent task of organizing and managing those digital photographs. In traditional practice, a user may perform this task by manually organizing the digital photographs into meaningful folders. Further, a user may manually annotate individual digital photographs with descriptive labels. But this process is labor intensive and tedious in nature. Many users grudgingly perform this task, if at all.
Failure to properly organize a collection of digital photographs may impede the user's later interaction with (and enjoyment of) the digital photographs. A poorly organized corpus of digital photographs may also prevent the user from quickly and effectively sharing his or her digital photographs with others